


An Unexpected End to an Unexpected Night

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little genius Spencer Reid in college attending a party thrown by his crush, Derek Morgan. He is somehow roped into a "game" of 7 Minutes in Heaven and at finally gets what he's always wanted. If anyone actually likes the trash from my head than please give kudos and if a sequel is desired I will also see to that. I can see more adventures with these two, and a crossover with Suits, because for some reason I just love the idea of two geniuses together, i.e. Spencer Reid and Mike Ross. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected End to an Unexpected Night

This is exactly the kind of thing his parents warned him about in college: parties, alcohol, and literally every other student older than him though now not by much thankfully. Now the difference was only five years at the most.

In all honesty Spencer Reid only came because it wasn’t any party — it was Derek Morgan’s party. The senior had winked at him while passing out invites and Spencer had high tailed it out of there with his cheeks burning. But he was here and he was miserable.

Then Penelope Garcia was making her way over to him with two drinks in hand. She was one of the few upperclassmen who not only tolerated his presence but seemed to genuinely enjoy it. She claps him on the back light heartedly, smiling in a way that let Spencer know she was a drink away from drunk.

“I didn’t think you’d show, my little genius. We’re one short for Seven Minutes in Heaven, let’s go.” She says, dragging him up the stairs.

Once there Penelope locks the door and Spencer swallows nervously at the smaller party inside, which included one Derek Morgan. The jock immediately grins and winks at him, making the young man’s cheeks flame up without mercy.

Penelope very unceremoniously shoves him in the guy’s direction, Spencer barely managing not to crash into him. He sits next to him, so close that their thighs touch and send strange sensations through his nervous system.

“Spencer. I’m glad you came.” Morgan says, effortlessly shocking the crap out of him in one sentence.

“You, you know who I am?” He asks, priding himself on not stuttering too much.

“Duh. You’re the smartest guy in the university not to mention the youngest. Everyone knows you.”

“Oh.” He sort of gasps, his cheeks coloring from the unintentional flattery.

The unlikely pair chat amongst themselves for the first few rounds until Spencer is unanimously voted into the familiar closet. He goes without protest since he knows it’s pointless, accepting his blindfold with a noncommittal grunt of distaste.

Spencer stumbles upon what he believes to be stacks of shoe boxes and perches himself there, literally twiddling his thumbs while waiting for company. Finally the darkness subsides for a second as someone joins him in this make believe after life.

Spencer jumps out of his skin at the mysterious hand that suddenly appears on his leg and the person says, “If you feel uncomfortable at any time — tell me.” He at least feels relieved at knowing it’s a guy. He couldn’t bare another repeat of second grade no matter how brief his stay had been.

The hand continues to travel up his thigh before settling on his hip and pulling him onto the guy’s lap. He gasps in shock but does nothing other than wrap his arms around a torso with a strong, muscular build. A different hand cups his cheek and pulls him into a kiss that is surprisingly soft and slow.

A tongue slips past his lips and Spencer lets out an involuntary whimper he didn’t know he was capable of making. His dick is certainly getting interested as it begins to set up tent in his standard khakis. He shuffles closer to his mystery man, for some reason becoming shy and drawing his hands up between them, holding them close to his own chest. Their tongues continue to slide together languidly and the guy’s arms come up to fold him into a tight embrace Spencer can’t help but feel safe in. He scoots ever closer, tilting his head to the side as whoever it is attempts to kiss him even deeper.

Hands settle onto his ass and Spencer gasps against the other’s mouth when they begin to pull him into a slow grind. He can feel his own arousal rubbing against his partner’s and all he wants now is to remove the fabric separating their skin.

As if he can read minds the other’s hands are soon tugging on his belt and Spencer gives a minute nod of permission and understanding. He swallows as his buckle is undone, feeling the leather slide out of his pant loops, somehow feeling incredibly final. Spencer bites his lips as his khakis are unbuttoned, his fly being unzipped. The same strong hands dig into his underwear and pull out his straining erection so it flops between them, or at least Spencer imagines it flops out between them.

And with shaky hands he finds the other man’s pants and does the same thing, timidly pulling out his dick and jolting when it brushes his own. Then hands are dipping back into his underwear and squeezing the flesh of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and even sliding a finger against the entrance between. The sensation makes him shiver in anticipation as his mystery boy begins pulling him back and forth, grinding their cocks together.

A shudder runs up his spine at the pleasure and he breaks the kiss in order to make a sound.

“O-oh...ha…” He sighs, moaning deep in his throat at the delicious slide.

“I’m gonna take your blindfold off, alright?”

Spencer nods in agreement but doesn’t open his eyes even after his sight has returned. He waits a few moments, basking in the anonymous pleasure and intimacy before seeing him.

Derek Morgan. Of course Derek Morgan.

The jock smiles at him as he simultaneously lifts him up, yanking his pants off of his hips and letting them crumple against the floor. The cool air hits Spencer’s now exposed legs and he covers Derek’s hands with his own when they try to pull off his briefs. He shakes his head with a shy smile and fidgets as he’s placed back onto his lap.

“Um...I don’t want to go that far with you in a closet. Like some secret or something...because even though I don’t know you very well I’ve had a crush on you for a long time and you...you just mean more to me, that’s all.” He says, his voice soft as he avoids eye contact, instead looking sweetly at the floor.

In response Derek tucks him closer and stands with him in his arms, forcing Spencer to wrap his lanky legs around him while he opens the closet door. He’s about to protest profusely when he realizes the room is empty — everyone has left them alone. Then a bigger realization dawns on him.

“This was a setup?”

“Everyone knew I liked you, pretty boy. They just decided to help me out.”

Derek carries him over to the bed and lies him down, staring at him with his chocolate eyes while he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulls them all the way down. Spencer shivers at the pure want in the older man’s eyes, trying to push down the natural self consciousness that arises. He only feels worse when Derek pulls his shirt off over his head, revealing his washboard abs and rich brown skin, making him feel like a sun bleached twelve year old. Spencer curls in on himself, covering his insecurities to the disapproval of one Derek Morgan.

“Mm-mm, baby boy, you’re perfect, okay? Kind of covering up all I wanted to see.” He says, moving his hands and pinning them by his head. He fixes him with a stare before standing back up and shucking off his own jeans with a mischievous smile.

Spencer fidgets nervously on the bed while they silently appraise each other’s physiques. He flashes Derek a goofy smile where he tucks his upper lip next to his gums, making him appear as a demented bunny man.

Derek’s eyebrows go up as he laughs, crawling onto the bed and kissing the underclassmen. His now familiar large hands trail up his sides lightly and then back down to squeeze his ass. Spencer yelps the best he can with someone else’s tongue in his mouth, not understanding how Derek can be so taken with his ass of all things. They pull apart and Spencer watches anxiously as Derek kisses, licks, and nips his way down his body, bypassing his leaky erection completely and instead hiking his legs over his shoulders before -

“Oh my God, what are you doing?!” Spencer exclaims, completely disarmed by the wet muscle slivering into his most intimate orifice. Derek doesn’t bother with a reply however, just proceeds to dragging his tongue tantalizingly over his entrance, determinedly eating him out.

Spencer jerks at the jab to his prostate and gives in with a sigh of resignation. His slender fingers frame the sides of Derek’s head and he holds him there, his body roiling with the stimulation he’s given. He feels his toes curl in warning and forcefully pushes Derek away from his hole.

“You were gonna make me cum.” He pants, now used to his full body flush and only smiling because Derek grins at him.

The older student crawls up to give him a kiss, nearly folding Spencer in half though of course he doesn’t mind. He tenses at the cock that begins to brush teasingly against him however, making him tremble from want and fright.

“You okay, baby boy?” Derek asks, his breath fanning across his cheeks.

He swallows any nervousness and nods, flexing his legs where they rest on the other’s muscular shoulders. “Because what I said in the closet still applies. I don’t have to get laid tonight, it doesn’t have to be tonight at least. We’ll have our time, pretty boy.”

Spencer blushes at the affection, attention he’s not really used to getting, especially from someone of Derek Morgan’s status. He bites his lips and feels relief at knowing no one’s pressuring him to do this. And even though he’s in a very vulnerable position, somehow Derek has shown him all his cards.

“Yes, I...I want to do this. You…” He clears his throat and shifts against the bedspread, “You can love me.”

Derek gives a light and airy laugh and asks, “What was that, pretty boy?”

“What? My parents always called it making love so...you can love me.”

“More than just tonight?”

“If that’s what you want…”

“More than just tonight.” He repeats, leveling him with a serious stare.

“More than just tonight.” Spencer reassures, and then there are lips pressing needily against his own, a finger suddenly sliding past his ring of muscle and making him jolt in surprise at the intrusion.

He whines into the kiss, hopelessly wiggling his hips in attempts to get the digit deeper. An unexpected moan rises from his throat when two more fingers are added sufficiently, leaving a burning sting in his lower regions. Spencer delights in the pleasured pain, urging Derek on in desperate whimpers and minute grinds of his hips.

Their eyes lock once four of Derek’s fingers are successfully knuckle deep in his ass, and Spencer almost blacks out when they curl toward his prostate. His eyes roll back and he opens his mouth to release a deep throated groan.

“Can I fist you?” Derek asks, his eyes mad with lust and Spencer can hardly imagine it’s only for him.

“Wha- what’s that?” He asks, voice shaking at the constant pleasure arousing from his stretched entrance.

“Let me show you.”

Spencer gasps, his hands shooting out and grasping the sheets in their fists as the fingers inside him turn to admit Derek’s thumb. The older man sighs once his whole hand is inside him, leaving Spencer a shaking, panting, wanton mess.

His legs can’t seem to stay still where they rest on his shoulders and he can feel his entrance twitching and contracting around the seemingly impossible intrusion. He watches helplessly as Derek nudges his prostate, and his hard cock jerks in reaction.

“Oh God, Derek...Aw shit!” He curses, for the third time in his life, his hips being dragged back and forth against the mattress as he’s fucked by Derek’s hand.

He can’t stop himself from repeatedly shouting, “Oh” and a colorful array of curse words in various languages and dialects which just cracks Derek up apparently.

“How many languages do you know, pretty boy?”

“Oh statistics, I’m good at those, currently eleven and a half since I have not yet mastered Korean. God, Derek, please just fuck me now. I need it, I’m — Oh! — I’m dying here. P-please stop it now, I-I’m ready for it.” He begs, whimpering deep in his throat as his back arches off the bed in ecstasy.

“Okay, baby boy, but only because you asked so nicely.” Derek then carefully extracts his hand, drawing a pained grunt from Spencer at the very sudden emptiness.

He has to slap his hand over his mouth in order not to scream when there’s finally a hard cock up his ass. Derek moves his legs to his hips and snaps his own forward, clipping his prostate just right. Spencer cries out his name, wrapping his arms around his neck and linking his wrists as he’s then fucked right up the bed. Soon his head is against the headboard and Derek’s cock feels like it’s in his throat.

He bites his lips and tries to keep his sounds to a minimum, not wanting to alert the whole house to their activities. Derek sits up, pulling Spencer with him in what the young man believes to be a much more intimate position.

Derek takes his hips in hand and moves him mercilessly on his cock. Spencer throws his head back and whines once more, his voice high pitched and broken. He sighs at the balls slapping against his ass and the sweat that pulls between their joined bodies, making everything else just that much sweeter. He digs his heels into his newfound lover’s lower back at a particularly hard thrust that has his stomach doing flips and his eyes seeing stars.

“Oh, fuck, Derek.”

“You like that, baby?” He asks, kissing down his neck.

“Y-yes, I-I do...very much. Oh, God, I-I’m close to — you know.”

“What?” He asks, his smiling teasing and way too close for not kissing him.

“Y-you’re gonna make me cum soon…Hm.” Spencer’s brow furrows as his orgasm approaches, and Derek kisses him just in time, swallowing his guttural cry as he finishes between them.

Derek thrusts into him two more agonizing times before spilling himself inside of him. Afterwards Spencer is eternally grateful when he returns with a wash cloth, cleaning him up before laying down and pulling him into his chest.

“That was great. See you in the morning.” Derek whispers, kissing his neck before licking the shell of his ear.

“Goodnight, Derek.” Spencer mumbles, scooting his ass innocently back into his lover’s pelvis, more than hopeful for a round two.


End file.
